Piedmon's Circus
by TheJauntyJabberwock
Summary: The Digimon Emperor gets an invitation to a circus. Little does he know that the ring master Piedmon has schemes and plots of his own, and is no stranger to games so fine the Emperor might not even realize he's playing. Who will come out on top in the end?
1. Chapter 1

AN: just something I'm writing up for funsies. Digimon was my first real fandom so it's about time I wrote something for it.

* * *

Another day, another tower built and location secured. Ken had been making considerable progress since he had made the choice to remain in the Digital World full-time, a dark gleeful chuckle bubbling from his chest as he thought about those Digi-brats failing to halt his progress. For now he moved to his control room, eager to make some last minute adjustments before sleep. Instead he gave pause to the vision which greeted him as the door opened.

There, on his chair, sat an envelope. He glanced around the room, wondering where it had come from. When he stepped closer he could see it was address to him, "Emperor" written in beautiful gold calligraphy.

"Wormmon!" he called for the bug, but didn't see him scuttle in until a full minute later.

"Yes Master?" he was carrying a tray with tea for the evening.

"Are you responsible for this?" Wormmon's gaze followed to envelope, shaking his head and replying with his usual nasal simpering,

"No, Master." Ken regarded the item. How did it get in here? Who was responsible? He supposed it could be something to be weary of, but in the end a confident smirk took his face and he strode forward to scoop up the envelope. Only the Digi-brats had dared to question his power here, an opposition that would soon be quelled. The only possible issue this brought forth was that he should up his security for the base. Taking his seat, he tore open the seal and withdrew the paper to read:

 _Your Highness,_

 _We hope this letter finds you in good spirits. We should like to formally invite you to our theater, and of course make note that you are welcome at any and every performance while we are here. Seeing that you are a man of considerable intellect, we have elected to put together a show specifically for you. While we appreciate all of our fans, we confess it will be delightful to face the challenge of a more discerning eye. Should you see fit to pay us a visit, it will be a show you won't soon forget._

 _Faithfully yours,_

 _Piedmon's Circus_

Ken glanced over the invitation a second time. He took the cup from Wormmon, sipping down the warm green tea and considering the possibility. Did he have any desire to waste his time with such a tryst? It's true he had been making steadfast progress. Attending a public event would further show his confidence in the looming defeat of the Digidestined. He didn't remember enslaving any Piedmon, but all the same the Digimon and his troop were polite enough to recognize his titles and address him properly. That didn't mean he wouldn't enslave them later, but the fact that they already knew their place made his grin grow.

"Wormmon,"

"Yes Master?"

"How would you like to attend a circus?"


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm going to be trying to keep (most of) these chapters fairly short for faster upload. Also since this is a for fun project I'm not worrying as much about editing and making it perfect. More something casual to sit back and enjoy. :P And yes, the other Digidestined will make an appearance soon. ;)

* * *

Ken was certain this theater was new. Or, more accurately, that the building itself was mobile. It was nestled just outside of the town, in an open field where it was the star attraction. Though the outside looked like a large tent, striped with red blue and yellow, once he made his way inside there was a lobby befitting any theatrical building he had attended. Which to be honest, weren't many as his primary focuses even traveling abroad had been strictly academic in nature. Put simply, he hadn't had time to waste on such frivolities. But what was the point of ruling the Digital World if he couldn't do as he pleased on such occasions? Once inside, of course the crowd parted for him with murmurs of admiration for their leader (or what he was certain must be admiration unless they wanted to face dire punishment) and all bowed before him, as it should be. Several Chuumon and Mushroomon were tending to the guests, one running off and the other approaching and giving another low bow.

"Your majesty, we are so pleased-"

"You would grace us with your presence!" a booming voice cut off the former, Jokermon stood at the top of the stairway leading up, a wide grin on the jester's face.

"I see you received my invitation! We have a private box prepared in case of your arrival." he descended the stairs and gave a more theatrical bow then the rest, "If it please your grace we can begin at your command." he snapped to the others, who became more alert.

"We'll be performing _that_ tonight." and they gave a nod and scurried away. With a confident smirk Ken strode forward, pleased to be receiving the attention he deserved without having to command or enslave to accomplish it. In fact, he noted that none who were associated with this little troupe wore his rings or spirals. Yet each were eager to mind their place. The rest of the world, and certainly those Digi-brats, could stand to learn a lesson here. Ken followed to his own private box provided, noticing two Gazimon standing at each side of the entrance.

"They will keep you from being disturbed through the show, and tend to any desires you may have during." Jokermon informed, gleeful in every regard. As ken found his seat, with excellent view of the stage, Jokermon flipped onto the banister and glanced down to see the audience seated below.

"As our most honored guest, we shall begin at your command. May our show leave you delighted, mystified, in absolute awe for the feats which you will witness here today!" Ken doubted any of that would happen. Sure, Jokermon was confident and boisterous in his delivery, but Ken wasn't easy to impress. On the contrary, the smile he gave was for the thoughts he was already developing for how he might punish them all should they fail to amuse him. Which he expected would be the case. Keeping the comment to himself for now, he waved a hand and settle back in the cushioned seat.

"Well then, let the show begin." the smile he was given in return split the clown's face in two and almost had a devious light to it Ken wasn't sure he liked, but Jokermon was speaking up once more,

"Let the show begin!" and back-flipping off the railing down to the crowd several floors below in effortless grace expected of a Digimon. The lights grew dim. The last stragglers found their seats. A hush fell over the theater, as the heavy crimson curtains parted.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Long absence, I know, even for short chapters. This year has been one nightmare after another, so I've barely had time and energy before now. Hoping to get back into the swing of regular updates again. I appreciate the wait, and welcome any new readers as well.

Where's Piedmon, you might be asking about now? Wait for it dearies...

* * *

The music began to swell long before the lights began to illuminate the stage in a soft glow. It wasn't the usual brash affair of a circus, with rings of fast-paced performers and a loud ring-leader in the center to guide the audiences attention. No, this was more of a theater, though each participant was dressed in a way that fit the name given, they behaved in a manner much more impressive to the intellectual mind. Obviously they had put some thought into at least trying to appeal to what they might guess to be his tastes, and even Wormmon was surprised to see his master sitting quietly through the opening act.

The music was orchestrated, dramatic, building in a gradual swell with definite undertones of rock influence. All in all the combinations of each piece creating an intricate puzzle that ought to clash. And yet, the story built was seamless. Somehow each element complimented one another instead of distracting or taking away. A Lopmon appeared among the whirling acrobats, the scene on stage a garden with a large stone tower and a fountain in the center. The Lopmon lamented his inability to digivolve, marking himself as a main protagonist. Though the words were sung in French, the gist was able to be gathered. At least for Ken, Wormmon's pitiful brain was struggling, though he thought better than to interrupt his master with his inquiries. When the first song was over, the stage dimmed, the audience below applauding politely.

In no time at all the stage was lit again, the music building up once more. This time the tune was on the whimsical side, and Ken's eyes narrowed on the stage. There, sitting on the edge of the fountain, was very clearly a human girl. It took Wormmon some squinting to realize it, though the self-proclaimed Kaiser knew the truth instantly.

"Just what I need," he cursed, "another Digi-brat to deal with." Wormmon's gaze flickered between his master and the girl on stage, who continued her act oblivious to the glare directed at her. She must have been classically trained, dancing on pointe around the edge of the fountain, glancing at her reflection in the pool, and when the lyra hoop lowered from above she gave a performance that looked effortless in the grace and flexibility it displayed. Still his master scowled, teeth grit and mind no doubt wheeling on dark possibilities.

"Well, we don't know she's with those others-" Wormmon immediately tried to sooth the notions, only to fall silent when the scathing heat of the glower jumped over to him. As bad as Wormmon felt for what no doubt awaited the girl below, he still cowered in the face of his master's anger.

"Perhaps you're right." Did he hear that right? Surely his master didn't honestly agree with him? No, judging by the malicious smile on his lips, Wormmon very much doubted it. His stomach was twisting into knots just _trying_ to figure out what was going on under that blue hair.

Reluctantly, he turned his attention back to the play. He didn't know French either, but the story played out with enough emotion that he could sort of follow it. Jokermon played the roll of bad-guy. A friendship formed between the girl and the Lopmon. Jokermon worked to come between the two, jealous of the new friend she had made and wanting the attention for himself. In the end his attempts to regain her favor would backfire. She would refuse him in his tower, the daring hero Lopmon running to her aid despite his own perceived shortcomings, climbing the ivy to reach her. By this point Wormmon was at the edge of his seat, invested and eager to see the happy ending. Ken, was growing bored. Jokermon turned his back, indicating he would let her go. She smiled, rushing to the tower's balcony to reach down for her friend.

Then a gleefully smiling Jokermon turned around. And shoved her off the edge. A gasp sounded through the audience, Lopmon reaching out a paw but too small to catch her in time. Wormmon covered his eyes and even Ken's eyes widened as she free-fell. The music stopped to accent the thud as she hit the ground, Lopmon screaming as he slid down the ivy to her. The music remained absent. The audience was silent. The guest of honor watched as the hero of the show tried to get her limp form to move. Normally the Kaiser took little more pleasure than in the torment he had brought upon the very subjects he had dominated. He made friends fight each other. He beat his subjects. He was by no means at all the kind boy he had once been. Yet, watching a human girl drop to her death? Something about it clenched at his heart, if only for a moment before he reminded himself it was just a show. It wasn't real. It was just a cheap trick to elicit an emotion from their audience.

Before he could begin evaluating the stage and looking for the wires, the soft landing, the anything to prove the falsehood of the scene, the music began again. Lopmon let out a scream of rage, and as he turned to climb the tower his skin began to peel back into digivolution. Antylamon climbed the tower, fur dark and warped, eyes filled with fury. Now, Ken was interested. By the looks of it that was a genuine dark digivolution, as far as he knew no stage magic could fake that. Now at last a malicious chuckle slipped from his throat, evolving into full on laughter as the Jokermon fought fruitlessly to remind the Dark Antylamon that he was supposed to be a hero. No luck. The music was more of a symphonic metal now, the growling lyrics Antylamon sang fueled by the rage of loss, the dance between he and Jokermon brutal, until only Antylamon remained standing. Panting. Shaking at the center of the garden. He moved over to the girl, dropping to his knees and cradling the limp form. He finally Digivolved, rising to his feet and turning to the audience. The music came to an end, and he spoke in calm broken tones the lesson to be learned here, tears staining his fur. Neither Ken nor Wormmon knew enough French to know just what his heart-broken words of warning were, just that the entire production ended in tragedy. He hung his head, an the curtains came to a close.

It was, of course, all a show. The audience gave their applause and cheers, and minutes later the curtains opened again. There they all stood. The three main actors, alive and well and Lopmon back to normal, and the dozens of other Digimon who had provided background acts or in between skits lined up. They gave a bow, and Jokermon turned back to their guest of honor. Everyone stopped what they did to wait for his reaction now. He stood, Wormmon held his breath, and then he gave a smile and light applause. The crowd doubled their prior cheers, Jokermon reaching up for a rope that brought him up to the balcony in a matter of seconds.

"Oh we are so pleased you enjoyed our performance!" Jokermon gave a deep bow, and Ken answered him.

"I can't wait to see how you'll out-do yourself next time."

"Next time, your majesty?"

"Oh yes. And of course, I dare say you won't object to my meeting the other stars of the show?" Wormmon gulped at the evil glint in his master's eyes, but Jokermon responded without missing a beat,

"Oh but of course not! I'll have you taken right down, should you like. I'm certain they would be delighted to have the chance to meet you! Most honored in fact."

"Oh good, I'd hate to leave without paying my respects to the stars of the show." It took all Wormmon had not to whimper his discomfort for the situation, fighting to remind himself to keep quiet.

"You heard his majesty, bring him down to meet the stars! I'll meet you there. Someone must close out the show!" he was ever delightful, back-flipping off the balcony and down below as the two exited the box. What was his master up to? What ever it was, Wormmon was certain he wasn't going to like it anymore than he liked the cool confidence with which Jokermon handled each situation...


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Anything in brackets like {this} is translated from French or Japanese depending on the speaker. Japanese for Ken, French for the others. Because I'm lazy and would probably butcher the languages anyhow.

* * *

It took a matter of minutes for them to ascend the stairs and follow their guide through the twisting halls. Soon they were at a door, where their guide stopped to knock, and after hearing a word in French entered. Why French? The Kaiser wondered, but when he ducked in he would soon find out. The Lopmon saw him first, smiling up at him with a face cute enough to need a swift kick, but at least it wasn't trying to touch him. Instead it said something in the same language to the girl, who turned from where she had been washing off the thick stage makeup. She gave the same kind of warm, welcoming smile, and it was very clear now that he could get a look at her that she was a Westerner. Dark black curls fell around her face, darker eyes regarding him with a curious innocence that matched what he assumed to be her partner. Her outfit was by far the simplest of the lot, a white leotard with skirt and dance shoes, only further creating the picturesque look that had loaned itself so well to the performance on stage.

"{I don't suppose you speak Japanese?}" given the blank stare he got, it seemed not. "English, then?" for that she smiled.

"English! I could use the practice!" she hopped up from her seat, remembering her manners and giving a low curtsy, "Did you like our show?" she was having a bit harder of a time with it than he was, each word punctuated with an accent and clearly having to think before she spoke. He couldn't help but smirk at how easier of a time he had with it.

"If I didn't, you would know." Wormmon stayed quiet, unable to follow the conversation, though he earned a friendly wave from Lopmon that he returned shyly. As the two spoke, Lopmon saw fit to amuse Wormmon by walking on his hands until he tripped over his own giant ears, earning a laugh that made the Kaiser give a stern look down. Still, the girl was oblivious enough.

"I am so happy you liked it, we worked very hard. It is not every day we perform for a king!" now that, made him smile. King, Kaiser, it all meant the same thing and suited him the same.

"Well, so I am, but what about you? Have you always wanted to be in a circus? You've never...dreamed of something bigger?" he was fishing. Wormmon knew that tone. Just like Jokermon she didn't miss a beat.

"Of course! Dancing is, how you say, {Exquisite}? Here my age means nothing, and I can dance as much as I like! I am so grateful to be welcomed to this troupe." the excitement and joy radiated from her features without hesitation.

"I don't know much about France, but I hear you have a long history of revolutions." surprise flew across her features, and he added, "You were speaking French." a blush crept over her face for realizing how simple of a deduction it was, it took all he had not to roll his eyes at how stupid she was,

"I thought the French hated kings?"

"I suppose we have our history, but I am not in France anymore." before he could respond, Jokermon strode into the room.

"Oh I see you two are getting along. English? How wonderful. Our little Jolie was so nervous, she was certain it would be off with our heads if you were displeased!" he said it with a laugh, earning an absolutely horrified look from Jolie.

"I never said that! {Honestly, what would make you say such a thing? Humiliating!}" her entire face was red, earning a laugh from the Kaiser, which only encouraged her to hide her face.

"No one will be loosing their heads today." not just yet, anyways. Jokermon cut in then with Japanese,

"{Oh I was hoping to speak with you, actually. I don't mean to over-step, of course, but I've hear rumors about certain...human pests you've been dealing with. It's an awful shame our star attraction is our only human on cast.}" he turned a smile to her and returned to English, "Wouldn't it be nice if you had some human friends traveling with us? Living the circus life beside us all? A part of our merry little family?" her face lit up at the very idea.

"Oh! That would be good! {Wonderful!}" he gave a nod,

"Why don't you go finish getting changed in the back, we wouldn't want to bore our dear king now would we?"

"Of course not. My king." she complied immediately, gave another curtsy and scooped up Lopmon, the two disappearing in the back.

"{The Digidestined would never join a circus. They're much too interested in spoiling my fun.}"

"{Perhaps, but I think it would be worth a try. Who knows? So many children want to run away and join the circus, once they see how magical it can be. Not yourself, of course. You're much to smart for that. But I think, if given the chance, I might just be able to add to my cast.}" Ken considered the possibilities. It would certainly get them out of his way, and he had to admit the idea of seeing those digi-brats done up as clowns amused him. Of course, he doubted this Digimon could possibly succeed, but something in him wanted to see the guy fail.

"{You're welcome to give it a try.}"

"{Only with your blessing, of course. We live to serve, your majesty.}" he gave a satisfied nod, turning on his heel.

"{While we enjoyed this little excursion, I'm afraid the work of a Kaiser never ends.}"

"{Understandable! We look forward to your next visit, should you see fit to grace us with it.}" he gave a deep bow as the Kaiser and his loyal worm exited.

After a long moment, when it was clear their guests had departed, a meek and timid voice spoke up.

"{Did it go how you were wanting?}" Jokermon turned back to Jolie, a twisted smile lining his face. He stretched, he changed, he grew, he stripped away the costume, until Piedmon stood tall. His low voice permeated every inch of the space, thick enough to swim through as he cracked and popped his joints with a stretch.

"{Absolutely, my dear little puppet. You did very well. Everything is going exactly as planned.}" he held out a hand to her, and Jolie inched forward to take it, to rest her head in his palm and close her eyes. His other hand pet her curls.

"{Soon you'll have lots of new friends to play with.}" his smile was eager, but she said nothing. Lopmon watched from the shadows, a frown on his face. He too, said nothing.

* * *

 **AN:** How are my readers enjoying it so far? What waits for the Digidestined? We will see them next time! Stay tuned!


	5. Chapter 5

He knew he was dreaming. Davis couldn't explain how he knew, just that the Digital World was just off enough that it had to be a dream. He'd been separated from the others and was looking for them. Had they been playing hide and seek? He couldn't remember what had come before. He called the names of his friends, the names of their Digimon partners as he walked through the forest, but no one answered. He walked and looked, growing tired of calling out, and could swear he saw something at last. A movement of white fabric drifting between the trees. Finally, someone else out here!

"Hey!" he called to them with a wave and a smile, but they kept walking, "hey wait! I'm looking for my friends!" he chased after, following the girl in a white dress until she cleared the trees and stopped at a ledge. By then he had to catch his breath, doubled over and panting but not deterred or any less cheerful. The forest had come to a stop, and the cliff they stood on overlooked the sea, though it was no sea he had seen before. Something about it was far too...dark. It gave him the creeps, so he focused instead on the girl in front of him.

"Hey! I'm Davis! Didn't mean to startle you. I don't suppose you've seen some other kids our age around here?" He extended a hand in greeting, and she turned to eye it suspiciously. Dark curls and large dark eyes, a petite face. She was pretty enough to make his cheeks turn red, he didn't realize she was this cute when he offered introductions. She eyed the hands, and he thought to withdraw it, nerves kicking in a touch.

"Are you okay?" she opened her mouth to answer, and something black and liquid poured out of it, dripping down her chin and onto the white dress she wore. The attempt at talking was a sputter behind liquid, blocking out her ability to speak. For a split second his first instinct was to take a step back or run, but instead he reached forward as she doubled over, black tears joining the initial liquid.

"What's wrong? What's going on? How can I help?" he knelt down beside her, panicking, trying to figure out what he could do to make it stop, she looked like it hurt a lot. The ocean waves below were so loud he had to shout over them. And then it grew quiet. Then she stopped and sat still. He held his breath with the change and just made out words thickly accented.

"Help...me..."

* * *

Davis jolted upright in his bed, sweat coating him and Veemon beside him alert in an instant.

"Are you okay, Davis?" he had to catch his breath, wiping his brow before answering his concerned partner,

"Yeah that was just...a dream. Just a really weird dream. I'm alright." he further reassured his partner with a scratch behind Veemon's ears, and the Digimon settled in closer. But he wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep.

* * *

 **AN:** Just a quick something because inspiration finally came to me, if short. I'm evil, I know. ;P Next chapter will have all the Digidestined!


End file.
